So What?
by Invader Catty
Summary: He was done being someone he was not.Hiding.He has been living a lie all along.Time to stop ignoring the obvious and look at the bright side even if it may seem dark.So from now on Zim was not gonna care for no one just like everyone did 2 him. Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

Hello fan fiction people and IZ lovers from all around the world. This is my first story. So please, please, please go easy on me here. I'm new at this…and I'm sensitive.

This is one of those Zim-figures-out-that-his-mission-is-not-real-and-that-he-is-a-defective and blah, blah. But I was gonna make mines…different. Yeah that's the word. Oh yeah and Tak might show up in gonna later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own Invader Zim. I have nothing to do with it. If JHONEN VASQUEZ decides to sue me he will get nothing but a few monies and a DSi that's about it.

Prologue

"-and that is how I will use the mice too feed off of the humans once they all have consume that filthy peanut butter." Zim says to his dear Tallest as if he had just got finish proving a point.

By the time he had finish talking (which seems to have been a long time) Tallest Red was leaning in his chair with his hand on his face looking plain board as Tallest Purple was sitting in a chair, next to his friend, asleep.

Zim stared blankly as he waited for a positive response, only to get a negative one.

After struggling to get his so called friend awake Tallest Red began to scowl Zim.

"So you expect this pathetic plan to work on something?"

"I…I…well…I am an unstoppable death machi-"

Zim was cut off by Tallest Purple who seemed to be looking as if he was awake the whole time. "-Don't even say it…" he commanded.

"…" was all Zim managed to get out.

Tallest Red started to talk again. "Zim, Zim, Zim…are you not getting the picture here?" He went on without letting Zim answer. "You ARE BANISHED! You are not to step foot on Irk and if you do you better be good at dodging lasers, over billions of lasers, and all pointing at you and that pathetic, trashy S.I.R unit of yours.

"My Tall-"

"-And don't start with all that I am amazing or I am Zim" Tallest Purple interrupted again. "We all know who you are. A waste of space, an insane maniac that should be lock up or better yet BANISHED! This is what we did when we sent you to Earth. We are tired of it Zim you reporting back every 5 minutes about nothing. Your mission is a fake lie, now go away! No one likes you here; you are a laughing stock of the whole Irken Empire!

Tallest Red finishes it off "You are a defective."

Zim stood there looking dumbstruck.

"We are cutting your transmission so you may never bother us with your little games again. Oh and you were never even a player. Good bye defective!" And with that the very last transmission to the Tallest was ended.

Zim was stuck there looking lost, bewildered, lonely…

So how was it? Did you like it? I hope you did. I didn't think it was all that myself but hey I'm no professional author or anything… So please review and tell me whatcha think. But please be polite about it. Oh and sorry if I made the Tallest to harsh but hey we all know they hate Zim. Byes!

*Invader Catty*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Well sadly I only had 2 reviews but that's alright. I'm filling generous today!

Thank you AshxBlackxWolf and XxDoomygrlxX! You are appreciated very much.

Disclaimer: I no own Invader Zim. I never will…I don't think.

Now on with the show….or story!

Chapter 2: Broken

Zim. He stood there for a good 2 hours before collapsing on to his knees, head smashed into his hands, and for the first time in the little irken invaders life, he was sobbing…hard.

Gir flung into the room like it was nobody's business screaming and be his cheerful self. Until he saw his master. He heard his sobs and with his little gray mettle claw he gently pats his back.

"Master…what's wrong…? You want one of mi piggies? Will that make you feel better master? Master please why are you crying?" Gir look like he was ready to cry to.

Zim didn't answer.

"Master…"

Nothing

"Master…"

Only weeping sounds came from the poor irken.

Gir hugs his master tightly. Trying with all his might to comfort his master. It didn't work.

"Gir…"

"M…Master?"

"Gir…Don't call me master…"

Gir could not believe what he was hearing. He always called Zim master. ALWAYS.

"But master every S.I.R unit must cal the invader master righ-"

"I'M NOT AN INVADER!"

The words struck Gir like a truck. Not an invader. Gir saw his master began to cry once more.

"Master…"

"Stop it Gir…"

"I'm sorry master. I ruin your mission. Everything. Forgive me mas…" Gir began to break down and cry.

"No…Gir don't say that. You are *sniff* innocent. Don't cry Gir. It was a fake from the start. The Tallest lied to me. This whole time…"

Gir just stared up at his master. Tears welling in his eyes.

"But you are still my master…right..?"

"No Gir…you're my friend…

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah it was short! SO WHAT? I'm still a rockstar I got my rock-

Sorry got out of hand. I like that song…

Anyway please review, no meanness. Tell me if it was good. Once again I'm not an author or anything so… yeah.

Oh yeah and uh sorry if it's not original…and sorry if Zim and Gir is OCC (or whatever it was). But Zim knows he is not an invader so of course he gets sad. But it isn't until later chapters I make him get into the I-don't-give-a-damn type of mode. Byes!

*Invader Catty*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Invader Zim fans from over the world. Um yeah…3rd chapter.

I just want to say thanks to all the reviews. I appreciate the kindness.

DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM/IZ. JV does.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 3: A Change

~Zim's living room~

"Mast…Z-Zim what are we gonna do?" Gir innocently asked, still looking meloncolony.

Zim pondered for a moment. What was he going do? It's not like the Tallest were kidding, no, they were dead serious. But…it didn't matter. He was getting played the whole time. He was a laughing stock of the Irken Empire. His own race was laughing at him right under his non visible nose. There was nothing left to do. Being an irken invader was his everything. Without his Tallest praise, without his irken title…he was nothing…

Gir saw Zim pondering and he waited for a response.

Zim kept thinking long and hard as he walked over and sat on the couch. Maybe he could…no…How about…no…What about killing himself. No! And leave poor little Gir here alone. Speaking of Gir, it was just plan wrong to have him mopping around and worrying like this. He was sweet and innocent and didn't deserve this. How about cheering him up…

"So…Gir how about we watch that monkey show of yours…" Zim suggested with a weak and fake smile.

Gir's sad face suddenly turned happy again. "OK!" He jumped up on the couch and turned on the TV were Gir's favorite show just so happen to be on at the time.

"Ummm you wait here while I go get us some snakes" Zim said while getting up and though he walked to the kitchen, instead of getting snakes he immediately walked to the toilet and got in.

In his lab he sat in his chair and sunk down into it.

He thought. Maybe I'll just live here…But on this filthy planet! He hated humans! But… were else could he go…

He looked down at his invader outfit and suddenly a wave of sadness washed over him. He snapped. He screamed to the top of his lungs like an irked mother giving birth to he smeet. He hoped and prayed with his might that Gir wouldn't hear. He ripped the top to his invader uniform exposing his scrawny chest and arms. He fell out of his chair as he stopped crying, looking down at the floor. His heart truly was broken. He was tired of filling this way and it hasn't even been a day. Is this what it's like being nothing? No one.

He thought more what will Dib say? Will he rub it in his face? If there was one thing he hated it was someone telling him he was wrong. Especially if that's someone was Dib. But now that he learned his mission was fake trying to kill Dib was meaningless, because without Zim's mission, Dib's mission meant nothing.

Maybe I'll just stay…he thought once more. Curling his tiny legs up to his bare chest. He suddenly broke his loyalness.

"To hell with the tallest." He thought out loud.


End file.
